The Rolling Rice Cakes
'''The Rolling Rice Cakes '''is the 25th episode from Season 2 of Barney & Friends. Plot Derek and Michael learning about rice cakes. Tina and Min like to learn about rolling the ball. Kathy and Tosha wants to know learn about rolling rice cakes. Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Derek *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tosha *Devyn Songs #Barney Theme Song #Lobby Loo #On Top of My Spaghetti #A Circle Shape is Round #Aiken Drum #I Can See it On Your Face #Roll, Roll, Roll the Ball #Friendship Song #Silly Supper #I Love You Trivia *Michael wears the same clothes from Hoo's In The Forest? and Stop, Look & Be Safe!. And a short hair. *Derek wears the same shirt from Day of the Diesels, Honk!, Honk!, A Goose On The Loose! and Stop, Look & Be Safe!. And the same blue jeans from I Can Do That!. And a short hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Look At Me, I'm 3!. And a hairstyle. *Min wears the same clothes from Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!. And a long hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from I Can Do That!. And a long hair. *Tosha wears the same dress in The Dentist Makes Me Smile. And a long hair. *Devyn wears the same clothes from Tales of Adventures. And a long hair. *When the kids say "Hi Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Come on Over to Barney's House". *At the end of the Barney doll with rolling rice cakes. *This is Devyn's last appearance. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "My Favorite Things!". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen in "Stop, Look & Be Safe!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "I Can Do That!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this episode was also seen in "Look At Me I'm 3!". *The Baby Bop voice used in this episode was also in "Red, Blue and Circles Too!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "I Can Do That!". *The Falling for Autumn! arrangement of I Love You is used in this episode. Barney and His Friends I Love you Transcript *Barney: (Laughs) Oh, I think Baby Bop had a huge sneezes today! *Kathy: We all learn about rolling rice cakes today! *Kids: I sure did! *Derek: We learn about the rolling rice cakes. Like the roll the ball! *Tina: Like meatballs! *Kathy: Likes these circles. *Barney: I think the circles is rolling. Because the best (music starts for I Love You) part of having friends like you! (laughs) and (singing) I love you, you love me. *Barney & Kids: We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (holdhands) I love you, You love me, We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *Barney: Oh! Category:Barney & Friends First Generation